Boy Love
by Gabrika
Summary: Ciertamente no fue amor a primera vista, Martín era increíblemente molestoso, pero había tenido la mala suerte de que éste sí quedara flechado de él, sin embargo Manuel se encontró a sí mismo enamorándose de a poco de aquel rubio fastidioso. Arg/Chi


He aquí mi más reciente obra de arte, lo más largo que he escrito, pero que aún así parece ser algo demasiado corto. Tenía ganas de algo trágico, y esto es lo que salió, aprovecho de decir que no tengo ni idea de como hablan los argentinos, así que si notan que Tincho no habla como debería, ya saben el por qué.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Latin Hetalia pertenecen a quienes los crearon :)

* * *

La primera vez que se vieron fue en Lima. El hermano de Miguel había llegado con su nuevo novio paraguayo, y junto a él, su primo argentino. Ciertamente no fue amor a primera vista, al menos por su parte, Martín era increíblemente molestoso, incluso más que el peruano a veces, pero había tenido la mala suerte de que éste sí quedara flechado de él.

Las constantes llamadas, visitas e insistencias del argentino terminaron por hacerlo ceder, y luego no se detuvo. Manuel se encontró a sí mismo enamorándose de a poco de aquel rubio fastidioso, pero que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa con sus idioteces, era como su sol personal.

* * *

La luz de media tarde se colaba a través de las verdes hojas del roble bajo el que estaban recostados. La brisa revolvía los rubios cabellos del argento y éste a su vez hacía lo mismo pasando las manos por las oscuras hebras de su compañero. Observó los ojos cerrados de Manuel, preguntándose en que estaría pensando su chilenito, si quizás se sentía igual que él en ese momento. Movió sus manos hacia abajo y perfiló su fino rostro con parsimonia sin dejar de sonreír tranquilamente.

El castaño abrió los ojos perezosamente al sentir el cambio de las manos del otro y frunció ligeramente el ceño al verlo mirarle de forma tan persistente.

-¿Que mirai'?

El argentino no hizo más que agrandar su sonrisa.

-Te quiero.

Se puso rojo por la respuesta recibida, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo y escuchó el dulce sonido de la risa de Martín entrar por sus oídos. Mierda. Así no podía enojarse con él. Soltó un suspiro desfrunciendo el ceño y dejó que Martín le siguiera haciendo caricias en el rostro a la vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos. Estaba tan a gusto...

-Che, Manu.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Qué harías tú si fueras un pájaro?

Abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos al escuchar eso, ¿en qué estaba pensando Martín?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Quiero saber.

-No lo sé, quizás volar, como cualquier pájaro.

-¿No sería increíble si eso de verdad pudiera pasar?

Manuel no le respondió, sabía que Martín no esperaba una respuesta por el semblante ido que tenía mientras miraba al cielo.

* * *

-¿Qué?- el tono de sorpresa de Miguel no podía ser más notorio.

-No me hagai' repetirlo weón- el chileno corrió la mirada avergonzado hacia la ventana.

El peruano le había invitado a comer, obviamente haciendo gala de su excelente habilidad para cocinar, y ahora los dos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña mesita de la cocina habiendo ya casi terminado el postre. En si todo había ido bien (dentro de lo que se puede llamar bien en la relación de estos dos), las típicas discusiones de siempre, que el pisco esto, el mar aquello, etc. Lo que Miguel no se esperaba era que en uno de esos momentos de paz que tenían entre pelea y pelea el chileno le dijera que se iba a mudar con Martín. Bueno, técnicamente Martín se iba a mudar con él pero la idea era la misma.

-P-pero yo, d-digo ustedes... ¿Cómo es que-

-¿Llegamos a esto? - el peruano asintió, aún medio aturdido por la noticia- No lo sé, sólo pasó y ya.

Manuel trató de quitarle hierro al asunto encogiéndose de hombros y mirando nuevamente a la ventana, aunque todavía seguía rojo. La verdad es que tampoco él sabía cómo había terminado enamorado de Martín, y que ahora fueran a vivir juntos.

* * *

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Martín desde el sofá al ver al chileno ponerse la chaqueta y los zapatos.

-A la librería, ¿quieres venir?

-¿Tendría que salir?

-Si po' weón.

-Entonces no, hace demasiado frío como para salir che.

Manuel rodó los ojos. Era cierto que el invierno en Santiago no era de lo mejor, pero comparado con otros días ese estaba mucho más agradable. Menos mal que era Sábado, durante la semana no habría tenido tiempo de ir a la librería y el Domingo estaba cerrada.

-Como quieras- Agarró las llaves de la mesita junto a la entrada y se fue.

Una corriente de aire frío le golpeó la cara cuando salió del edificio de departamentos en el que vivía con el rubio, se ajustó más la bufanda que llevaba enredada al cuello y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras comenzaba a caminar. _Quizás debí traer un paraguas_, pensó levantando la vista hacia las nubes grises cubriendo el cielo.

* * *

Lanzó una maldición mientras fruncía el ceño y aceleraba el paso al caer las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre él. No es que estuviera de mal humor, pero el libro de poesía que quería no lo tenían en la tienda y eso lo ofuscaba de cierta forma.

Camino rápidamente las últimas cuadras antes de llegar al edificio entrando apresuradamente para refugiarse del agua que ya estaba cayendo de manera más fuerte. Se subió al ascensor y esperó a que se abrieran las puertas en el sexto piso. Caminó hacia la entrada de su departamento y entró dejando las llaves en el mismo lugar de donde las había sacado antes.

-¡Martín! ¡Ya llegué!

Le sorprendió no escuchar una respuesta de su pareja, generalmente cuando llegaba de cualquier parte iba a recibirlo a la entrada o le respondía también con un grito. Quizás estaba durmiendo. Se adentró más en el lugar, yendo hacia el salón donde Martín se había quedado viendo la televisión y quedó paralizado.

El rubio estaba amarrado y amordazado contra una silla al final de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué mierda...?

Escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo venir del pasillo. Se dio vuelta lentamente tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía en ese momento y encaró a quien había hecho eso. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse con el peruano de pie frente a él, con un semblante totalmente serio y hielo en la mirada.

-¿Miguel?

-Hola Manuel, que gusto verte aquí.

-Este es mi departamento weón.

-Lo sé, por eso vine- Manuel tragó en seco, el tono frío de Miguel lo estaba poniendo tenso, y eso sumado al hecho de que Martín estuviera en tales condiciones no ayudaba mucho- ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

El chileno se mantuvo en silencio.

-Para terminar con esto. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos en Lima? Me enamoré de inmediato de ti, hice todo lo que pude para acercarme, incluso fingir que te odiaba y pelear contigo para poder estar a tu lado. Y luego apareció ese argentino- Miguel prácticamente escupió las palabras- y te alejó de mí. Pero eso se termina ahora. Ya no más. A partir de ahora serás solo mío.

El miedo en los ojos de Manuel pasó a ser un pánico profundo al ver al peruano sacar una pistola de su chaqueta y apuntar a Martín. Este otro también estaba en condiciones similares, tratando de escapar de su inmovilidad sin éxito.

Manuel se abalanzó sobre Miguel en un ataque de adrenalina, tratando de evitar que le disparara a Martín. Ambos cayeron al suelo durante el forcejeo, el arma aterrizó a un par de pasos, y ninguno parecía querer ceder ante el otro.

-¡Estai' loco weón!- la voz del chileno estaba llena de nerviosismo y confusión en ese momento. ¿Cuando fue que todo esto pasó?

-¡Loco por ti!

-¡Yo no te amo!

Y luego todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta. La ira refulgiendo en los ojos de Miguel, el golpe que dejó a Manuel sin aire tumbado en el suelo. El peruano recogió la pistola y se levantó, apuntándole directamente a la sien al santiaguino.

Manuel no se la creía, no podía asimilar que todo esto estuviera pasando. Miró hacia el rubio, sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro y tratando de proferir un grito amortiguado por la mordaza en su boca. Manuel sabía que iba a morir, podía sentirlo. Quería creer que todo iba a terminar bien, pero el ruido de la pistola al ser cargada solamente confirmó lo que ya presentía. vez a Martín. Extrañaría a Martín. Mierda que sí, pero el argentino era fuerte, y quizás él sí saldría vivo de ésta. Con eso en mente se preparó para lo que vendría y le susurró un último Te Amo, acallado por el ruido de la descarga.

_Y me acuerdo de aquel día en que decías_

_Si pudieras ser un pájaro qué harías._


End file.
